Vlad Masters: Father
by Ernest P.R. Worrell
Summary: Having returned to society, Vlad meets with his brother, and the brother reveals that Vlad is a father! Read and Review. Complete!
1. A Startling Discovery

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter One: A Startling Discovery

Third-person omniscient perspective

It is March 3, 2008. Vlad Masters has arrived in a limo and dropped off at the Fenton's house.

Since November of 2007, Vlad Masters had been in prison for his past crimes, and Danny Fenton, his old arch-nemesis, had aided in Vlad's rehabilitation. After that, Vlad was out of a mental home and was allowed to go back to his old mansion. With his new-found freedom, Vlad had also reformed his company, Vlad Co., Ltd., from an illegal weapons manufacturer (Author note: I don't really know what Vlad's company did, so I made it up) to a charitable energy-producing syndicate. Since February Vlad has been helping lower-class Americans by supporting them with high-tech energy systems for their homes – with no charge. Vlad was slowly becoming a philanthropist, just like his younger brother, Norman.

Norman Masters was another story. He was ten years old when Vlad went to college in 1982. Norman started out as a newspaper boy in high school, before he signed up for a secret military operation to liberate his mother's home country of Romania from Communism. It was a dark and brutal battle as Norman found himself lost in the wilderness, only to be rescued by gypsies. While traveling the country, Norman came across a castle and decided to explore out of curiosity. What he found was something that was not meant to be pillaged – the coffin of Vlad the Impaler. Having removed the coffin, Norman unleashed Vlad and his ghoulish army. Norman took a handle for a sword that he found lying on the floor and, stunningly, a beam shot from the handle, creating a green beam-sword. Without hesitation, Norman used it on a few of the ghouls and they were destroyed immediately. Then Norman used it on the Impaler and so the Impaler fell back into his coffin. Norman sealed the coffin and ran off. Norman did not realize that this event would be the first record of the world's _very first_ ghost hunter. Norman took the first plane home, and leaving all but the sword behind him.

Norman came home and finished college. He went to a university to learn the basics of medical doctors and businessmen. He married a young woman, Mary Crane. Norman knew what his career would be: he would one day found his own medical company. Starting out with some friends as a doctor at a drug company, Norman and his colleagues were fired as a result of corporate downsizing. From that point, Norman and his colleagues founded their own pharmaceutical company, titled _Masters Pharmaceutical_. The company was founded in 1998, and since then Norman has been helping people all around the world – including the poor. Norman has the trust of patients globe-wide, and he couldn't be happier.

Currently, Norman was waiting for Vlad at the Fenton's doorstep, and he seemed very welcoming to Vlad.

However, Norman has some very startling news for Vlad – _very startling_.

"You know this is not just a social call," Norman replied knowingly.

"I know that," Vlad said. "So why are you here?"

"Do you remember Karen Hoover – a friend you knew after college?" Norman asked.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, she died just recently. And…" Norman had tears in his eyes, but tears of happiness. "She left something for _you_!"

"Well, what is it?" Vlad asked.

"The appropriate question is _who_?" Norman replied.

Vlad was stunned – no, _shell-shocked_. Before Vlad could say more, Norman called out to someone.

"Kathy, you can come out now!"

What Vlad saw was something he could only dream of. No words could describe how he felt. He had joy, sorrow, and shock all rolled into one. Coming out of the shadows was a beautiful girl – about twelve years old, or so, that had raven-colored hair that matched Vlad when he was younger – in fact, she also had Vlad's eyes and his skin. But she had Karen Hoover's face. She was staring, kind of confused, not knowing what was going on.

"Vlad, meet Kathryn "Kathy" Masters, your daughter," Norman said casually. "And Kathy, meet Vlad Masters – your father."

Both Kathryn and Vlad were looking at each other with some modesty, trying to figure what would be in store for them.

Official Greeting to readers: Credit for this fic goes to fanfiction authors Lord Maximus, Charmed-and-More, PhantomGirl12 and pegasusVladdy. Without their stories I would not have a unique perspective of how to write a Danny Phantom fic. These authors are unique writers and certainly understand Danny Phantom. God bless you all! P.S. I hope some of the authors mentioned will write me a critical review, as long as there is no profanity of any kind - that is all I ask. Also, in terms on continuity, I am following up part one of Lord Maximus' fanfiction tale _She's a Phantom _and Charmed-and-More's fanfiction tale _Rehabilitating Vlad_. This is also loosely inspired by pegasusVladdy's fanfiction tale _Howl of the Halfa_, and this is a character show, not an action show.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter Two: Getting to know each other

Vlad's point-of-view:

Now, when I learned I had a daughter, I was completely shocked. All these years, when I was a _villain_, I had wanted to kill Jack Fenton so that I could make Daniel my son and Maddie my wife. Had I known I had a daughter prior, I probably would've given up my _mad_ quest and forgiven Jack. All these years, I had a daughter I didn't know about!

The most stunning revelation, however, is that this girl was born of Karen Hoover.

Now that I remember, I had only had an obsession with Maddie for ten years at least, and not twenty. While I was in the hospital with a case of ecto-acne, I had met Karen, who was my nurse. After getting to know each other, we went out together when I got out of the hospital. It was in 1987 that Karen became my girlfriend. I had also taken on my _very first_ career before becoming a _villain_ – a ghost fighting superhero. Now most people might not believe that, but it is true – I even have friends from Boston (I lived in Boston a few years) who would vouch for me on this matter. One time, Charles, a friend a mine, considered me a younger version of Tommy Lee Jones! Ha, good times. Good times. I faced a lot of kooky villains during my time as a ghost fighting superhero – one of them being one of Danny's future enemies, Spectra.

It wasn't until January of 1995 that Karen and I felt ready to develop a more _intimate_ relationship, and so we did. Karen, however, disappeared at night on November 1st, 1995. All she left was a letter saying that she was not ready and that I should forget about her. Heartbroken, I eventually decided to take on my villainous quest to kill Jack and take his family.

And now here I am, sitting with my daughter in a room at an Amity hotel. How, I asked myself, could I have a daughter? Perhaps Kathryn was the result of my intimate relationship with Karen twelve years ago, hence her age. Yes, I believe that is as good an explanation as I will come to.

"Mr. Masters?" Kathryn said. She looked concerned.

I smiled. "I think you'll have to get used to calling me _dad_," I replied.

"Okay," she said. "Did you know my mommy?"

"Yes, I did," Vlad replied with happiness.

"I miss her."

I could see the sorrow shining in her eyes. I came to sit next to her, and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I miss her too, sweety," I said soothingly, yet with sorrow of my own. "But I hope _we_ can come to have a loving relationship, too. I want to know you. I want to love you."

She was crying softly into my chest. "Understand that I will never leave you. You have a place in my heart, and you have a home with me. So, do you understand?"

She looked up and smiled, though she had a mischievous smirk. "Sure I do, _Vladdy_!"

I had a smirk of my own. I forced her onto her stomach and began to _viciously_ tickle her sensitive sides.

"Oh yeah! Well how do you like this, _Kathy_?"

She was laughing uncontrollably, and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

After that, we had dinner at Olive Garden.

I was _truly_ happier than I had been in a long time!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman


	3. Visiting

Vlad Masters: Father

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter Three: Visiting

Danielle Fenton's point-of-view:

For those who don't know me, my name is Danielle Fenton. I'm a gender-bended (or female version, if you prefer) clone of Danny Fenton, A.K.A. Danny Phantom. I was one of the so-called "failed" experiments by Vlad Masters to create the "perfect half-ghost son." After Danny convinced me that Vlad was using me, I turned on my former "father-figure" and creator and aided in Danny's escape. After that, I went on an adventure. I eventually came back to Amity because I was losing stability and thought Danny could help me. Vlad knew I was back and planned to melt me down so he could find a way to perfect his mad plan. But Danny, with the help of Valerie Grey, rescued me. Danny had managed to give me a stabilizing amount of ecto-energy, and though melted I came back to life, so to speak. I thanked both of them and went on another adventure. My most memorable adventure was in a city called Angel's Wings, where I fought a more competent version of Vlad.

After Vlad was left in space, I felt that things would get better. But the villain from Angel's Wings came after me, and it was that time that Danny's parents learned of my existence. We beat the villain, and I was accepted into the Fenton family as Danny and Jazz's sister. I was officially a Fenton! I was so happy!

Now, I was at a summer camp at some time when I heard rumors that Vlad was back and Danny was helping him rehabilitate. Now, I just couldn't believe it! It couldn't be _true!_ But alas, it was true. When I came back from summer camp to meet the "new" Vlad that Danny kept talking about in his letters, I was skeptical. But, strangely enough, after a few weeks of getting to know Vlad, again, at the mental hospital, I saw something in his eyes that I never thought I would ever see – _unconditional love_. Vlad had _never_ given me that when I was living with him. I decided to end our weeks of conversation with a question. I asked, 'Why didn't you act like a father to me?'. And he replied, to my astonishment, 'Because I didn't _deserve_ you. Because I was not your _real_ father.' Now _that _was unexpected. I didn't understand that, but he said I would someday.

It is March 14th of 2008, and me and my family – including Danny – are visiting Vlad at his old mansion. I must say, I did come to forgive him over time – but not completely. I wanted to get a little "revenge" on him for being a sourpuss and a workaholic – nothing too intense, just a few pranks at times. I would also like to meet Vlad's daughter, Kathryn. This would be an interesting visit.

We are greeted at the mansion door by Vlad himself. Still formal as ever – doesn't change a _whole_ lot.

"Welcome!" Vlad greeted us warmly.

"V-Man!" my dad, Jack, shouted. "I'm glad we could finally come!"

"I'm glad too," Vlad replied casually. "Please, come in."

I entered the mansion, and we all separated in order to look around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her – Vlad's daughter. She definitely looked extremely pretty. She was currently watching the news. I went up to her to start a conversation.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello," she said in a similar tone. She then looked at me in recognition. Her eyes widened. "You must Danielle Fenton, Danny Fenton's sister!"

"That's me, alright. How do you know of me?" I asked.

"I was familiar with your identity, Dani Phantom, actually," she admitted. "I was always dreaming up fantasy stories about you – well, about your _secret_ identity, anyway. I even drew pictures of you, too – kind of a little girl's fascination. Not all "superheroes" are girls – well, as far as I know!"

I blushed. "Well, thanks," I said shyly. Then I had a smile on my face. "Hey, you said you drew pictures me, didn't you?"

She had her own blush. "Well, yeah," she said in a coy voice. "You want to see one of them?"

I nodded. She pulled something from the folder she had with her. She gave it to me, and I gasped. It was a reenactment of one of the stage scenes with Christine from The Phantom of the Opera, one of my favorite books. I was placed in the spot where Christine was supposed to be. My eyes were quite teary at the moment.

"So, Kathryn?" I said casually, coming out of my teary state.

"Oh, please, call me Kathy," Kathryn said in a pleasant voice.

I smirked. "Okay, then you call me _Dani_," I replied.

She smiled. "Sounds fair enough." We began laughing together. Yep, I might actually like this girl.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman


	4. A Night with Danny

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter Four: A Night with Danny

Vlad's point-of-view:

It was ten o'clock at night at my mansion, but I didn't have the time to look at the clock. I am currently studying the history of my mother's home country of Romania, which me and my brother have _devoted_ ourselves to studying. While I liked the history of Transylvania a lot more, we have to read the other parts of Romanian history as well. I am in my personal basement trying to learn Romanian history, as well as keep an eye for that _annoying _ghost, the Dairy King! He has been constantly trying to convince me to try some of his classic bleu cheese! And I kept saying to myself, "Heavenly _Lord_, can't you make him _zip it!?_" But of course, that prayer doesn't always get answered in _this_ castle.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. When I saw someone come down, I knew who it was. It was Daniel, Danny Fenton.

"What're you doing down here?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I'm just studying the history of my mother's home country. It takes a lot of will power to learn _everything_ in the book."

"And why else are you down here?" Danny asked casually.

"Well… you see…" I had a smirk on my face. "His royal _milkiness_ is nocturnal, so I have to be as well!"

Danny grinned. "What? You can't handle the ghost who influenced your _cheesiness_?"

I had a grin of my own. "Ha, ha! Very funny."

Danny noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "What's with those _golden_ slippers?"

Danny gave me an incredulous look. "Oh my gosh, don't tell me you're taking your wealthy status to the limit!"

I gave him a very serious and ticked off look. "Those _golden slippers_ happen to be a gift from the Vatican! They're very precious religious artifacts!"

Danny's eyes widened. "Wait a minute!" His face was ripe with shame. "I'm sorry."

"So, you're Catholic?" Danny asked me.

"Yes, I am," I said casually. "Both sides of the family – my mother and father – are part of the Catholic Church. But we have been most influenced by the works of the late Salvadoran archbishop Oscar Romero. We even have a painting of him." Vlad pointed to a painting.

I decided to give out a little info about what I'll do next. "Come November, Kathryn and I will head to the Vatican. I'm going to reconcile with the clergy for my past crimes. I also intend to get Kathryn an official baptism there."

Daniel smiled. "I see. Well, good luck to you both."

I smiled in return. "You too, Danny."

_Note: The golden slippers reference is a kind of reference to the Christian movie about Martin Luther where the Catholics had dozens of bizarre "religious" artifacts, such as golden roses! But all people understand that despite this, I have a lot of respect for **all **religions, and all people have the right to whatever religion they choose. My respect for Catholic people is deeply rooted in their history, as I mentioned the Catholic archbishop Oscar Romero (I saw the movie where the late Raul Julia played Romero). Now that I have gotten that off my chest, I bid you adieu._

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman


	5. Danielle and Kathryn Talk

Vlad Masters: Father

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter Five: Danielle and Kathryn talk

Kathryn Masters' point-of-view:

It was after dinner that I brought Danielle to see my secret room. This is where I keep some of my most prized possesions – a lot of them are from the time I was with my mom.

There were numerous paintings, pieces of jewelry, and some plushy toys. My mom and I liked to paint – I'm thankful my mom took the time to teach me. My mom was always there for me.

"Mind if I ask you something, Kathy?" Danielle asked me.

"Sure, Dani!" I said.

"Who taught you how to make such wonderful paintings? The one you made of me was _extremely_ realistic!" Danielle was curious.

A smile formed its way on my face. "My mom taught me. It was a hobby of ours, always making sure my paintings, escpecially of people, were accurate, and always take special care that no mistakes were present within the artwork."

"So what was your mom like?" Danielle asked.

I smiled even wider. "She has always been there for me – seeing me in plays at school, watching me hit a home run at a baseball game, helping me learn how to cook! I loved every minute of the time we had together." My smile soon turned upside down. "But now that she's gone, I seem to be less interested in life anymore – I haven't painted a new painting since my mom died! While my dad's a wonderful person too, he seems to have an extremely busy schedule and doesn't have time to spend with me."

Danielle looked sympathtically at me and put a hand on my soldier. "I know how you feel – my parents are kind of busy too, but they seem to have time to spend with me. I'm sure that eventually your dad will find time to spend with you – you just need to keep a more positive attitude!"

I was comforted by those words. "Thanks, Dani!" We gave each other a hug reserved for family and best friends.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman.


	6. Grownup Meeting

Vlad Masters: Father

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter Six: Grownup Meeting

Norman Masters' point-of-view:

I wake up at 6:00 in the morning to get ready for a "grownup" meeting set up by Ms. Fenton and Vlad Masters. It is March 20, and the Fentons are getting ready to leave. It's a shame, really… Kathryn and Danielle were just starting to get to know each other, and their playfulness was met with optimism from both Maddie and Vlad.

In the backyard, Kathryn and Danielle were busily searching for a white rose said to have been grown in the garden.

I called out to them. "Kids, don't be out too long. The Fentons are leaving soon!" I heard a depressed call of understanding from both children. I went back in and sat in the living room with Maddie and Vlad, wondering what they want to talk about.

"Well, you asked me to be a part of this meeting, so don't keep things under wrap too long!"

Maddie looked at Vlad and smiled. "Personally, I'm very happy our daughters have managed to get along very well. Its sad that we have to leave, but…" she turned her attention to me. "We're pretty close – Vlad's in Wisconsin, and my family and I live in Illinois. So, what do you say – during the summer and on holiday vacations, our children can spend some time together?"

Vlad nodded. "I agree! That's a _splendid_ idea, Maddie!"

Maddie was happy that Vlad agreed, but then I saw her face falter. "But can you do me one favor – can you _at least_ try to spend some time with Kathy? Her mother just died, and you've been working since she got here."

Vlad looked a little pained, but just nodded. "I'll try to, Maddie. I'm pretty busy…" Vlad gave a small smile. "But I will try."

I was very comforted by how my older brother responded. He's come a long way.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman


	7. Norman and Clint

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter Seven: Norman and Clint

Norman Masters' point-of-view:

I'm quite nervous. Its my first press conference with newsman Clint West of the Newsie Front. The date is May 23, 2008. Having been the CEO of a pharmaceutical company all these years, I decided to take on a political career. I am running to be the new governor of Illinois this year and am running for the Democratic Party. I am also endorsing the hopeful Democratic nominee, Simon Julius, in the hopes that he will win the White House for the Democrats. Now I don't want to sound cold or very stubborn, so I'll give my blessings to the Republican nominee, Isaac Winston, as well. Now don't get me wrong; I think senator Winston is the best front runner for the Republicans in a _long_ time. Compared to some past Republicans in our history – like Richard M. Nixon and Joe McCarthy, to name a few – Winston is a _saint_. However, I don't feel he is experienced enough to handle some of our nations top priorities – namely the economy. Winsyon claims he wants to continue the war – well _how_ can we continue a war that is unpopular and we will most likely come to a point where we can't _financially _afford anymore!? Well, I say we all must support senator Julius and help him win the election – he's perhaps the best hope we have.

"Good day, Norman," Clint's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Good day, Clint," I greeted.

Right then and there, he asked me questions.

"To start off, people have called you the Robert F. Kennedy of our time," Clint said.

"It must be because I'm Catholic," I said jokingly. "I'm flattered, really! But I wasn't born around the time Kennedy was running for president."

"You were born in the '70s, right?" Asked Clint.

"That is correct, Clint," I replied. "My brother is _ten years_ my senior, and that would put me in my thirties, to be precise."

"Does your relation to Vlad Masters have any impact on your campaign or your livelihood? Would you ever consider denouncing him?"

I looked at him with a serious expression. "Clint, its all about family, even in this century. Could you _ever _denounce your own brother – even if he has a bad past? No, I could never denounce him. And to answer your previous question, no it has no effect on my campaign, nor my livelihood. I've been the CEO of a pharmaceutical company since 1998 – and I have the _trust_ of patients globe-wide. I have strong support from all types of Americans – rich and blue-collar workers. So, my relation to my brother has no effect _whatsoever_."

Clint then decided to pose me a personal question. "So, how about your religion? Does it feel weird to believe that the Pope is the vicar of Christ?"

I had a smirk on my face. "Why, no, Clint! I've always believed the Pope was infallible..." My smirk turns into a grin. "However, I can't help but notice he gets the name of his archbishop wrong. Waht's up with _that!_"

Clint smiled witt satisfaction. "Okay then," he had a thoughtful look on his face. "So, if you don't mind me asking, _why_ are you a Democrat?"

I smiled. "Because the Democratic Party is the party of the people – and I'm a _man_ of the people!"

We both laughed at that quirk. Then we were serious again – but just a little bit serious.

"So, what do you think of the issue of cloning?" Clint asked.

My face faltered. "While I'm a devout Christian, I often get beaten up by my fellow believers over this issue." A small frown formed on my face. "While I agree that there is only _one _God, I don't think its so vile to create a living creature. Personally, if one is to create a clone, he/she must shed the responsibility for the being as if the being were their _own_ child. Clones have been known to develop into kindly beings – I've seen it before."

"Moving on, who do you think will win the election for president?" asked Clint

I thought seriously for a moment before responding. "I have no idea. We'll just have to wait and see."

"That's it for today, and thank you Norman."

"Thank you as well, Clint."

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman


	8. A Promise Kept

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter Eight: A Promise Kept

Kathryn Masters' POV:

The calendar says its May 27, 2008, and the clock says its 8:00 at night. I've been getting better at learning how to use the calendar and the clock these days; I didn't have much time with mom. I walk down to see my dad, Vlad, who is currently sitting at a table in his basement. He's currently working on something. That's something I always really disliked – my dad has very _little_ time to have fun with me, and most of the time he does work, work, work!

I stand next to him and tap his shoulder. "Dad?"

He turns around a little startled. Seeing that it was me, he smiled a little. "Kathy? What are you doing down here?"

I pout a little at his question. "It's really depressing around here. You barely spend any time with me, you're always going on one of your 'business' trips and… and…" A frown forms on my face and I have some tears in my eyes. "I thought you wanted to get to know me. To love me, like you said you would. You made a promise!" I turn my back on him as I start to sob.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back to see my dad look at me with remorse in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kathy. I've been so busy that I neglected that I had made a promise to you…"

My dad looked back at his work, and put it in a little folder. I was gleaming with happiness.

"Why don't you say we take time off…" my dad proposes softly. I see a glimmering light in his eyes. "Why don't we take time together taking swimming lessons? I have my own personal pool far underground."

My eyes widen. A _swimming _pool!? I had always wanted to go to one of those places with a swimming pool, but my mom and I couldn't afford it. I was so excited that my blood sugar felt like it was running high!

"_Yeah!_" I squeal. "Let's go!" I drag my dad upstairs.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. And another thing, I _personally_ created Norman Masters and Kathryn Masters in my head.


	9. Chapter Nine Part I: Swimming Lessons

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter Nine Part One: Swimming Lessons

Vlad Masters' POV:

My daughter Kathy and myself got ourselves into bathing suits and went down to the mansion's illustrious pool to take swimming lessons. I do say, my daughter does look mesmerizing in a swimsuit – in fact, I think she looks _irresistible _in any type of wardrobe. I smirk to myself, thinking, '_No_ man in this universe could deny such a beautiful specimen.' At that point o scold myself for thinking such things, but then I conclude that she _does_ take after me in looks.

We get into the pool, and I am making sure Kathy is steady. This is her first time in a pool, so I have to be _very_ careful with her.

"Alright, Kathy. Since this is your first time we're going to play safely. Do you want to start off with floaties?" She shakes her head quickly. I frown at this, not knowing how I should handle this. "You sure?" She nods her head. I sigh at this. "Alright, but if something happens I'm coming for you, okay?" She nods her head again. I let her try to swim on her own.

"Remember what I told you upstairs: use your arms and legs like the paddles on a boat. Its that simple." She simply nods in reply and does as was instructed. However, even though she's using her arms in a fashion similar to what I described, they were not enough to keep her above the water, and she suddenly dropped down under.

"Kathy!" I cry as I dive under and swim at a quick pace to get to her. I've been swimming since college, and my athletic built is what enables me to get to Kathryn and grab her. She's trying to hold her breath and her nose, but with little effect. I bring us both up to the surface, still holding Kathy in my arms. She's taking soft breaths, just like me. We get out of the pool and lay on some chairs. Kathy looks at me with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"So I guess I _should've _used floaties, huh?" At that moment we start laughing uncontrollably. Well this was a very heart-warming night.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman.


	10. Chapter Nine Part II: Bedtime Story

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter 9 Part Two: Bedtime Story

Vlad Masters' POV:

Coming from the pool area, I felt this was one very _interesting _night – what with me rescuing Kathy from drowning. I was helping Kathy get into her new bed at this point, and she was wearing those new PJs that I got for her at the local mall in Madison, Wisconsin.

"Dad?" Kathy asked.

"What is it Kathy?" I asked.

"Would you mind telling me a bedtime story?"

I smiled warmly, knowing she would ask sometime soon. "Absolutely," I said. My brows were furrowed with thought. "What story would you like to hear?"

"One of your first adventures…" she replied.

I smirked. "What makes you think I had adventures? That's mostly reserved for good guys – and I was a _bad guy_ for a time…"

She had a knowing smile on her face. "My mom told me you weren't a bad guy – well, at least when she met you. She told me that you and her had some fantastic adventures together, that _you_ were a good guy." Her face turned serious. "I want to know if that is true."

I put some thought into this, and I replied with a smile. "Yes. What she said was true."

Kathryn was giggling with pleasure. "Then you must've had some adventures! I want to hear about one of them. Will you tell me, please!" She gave me the world-class puppy dog-look. I knew I couldn't resist that _so adorable_ look of _innocence_. So I just gave in.

"Alright, alright!" I said laughing. I regained my sanity. I was thinking really hard. "What story should I tell you? Hmmm…"

"Oh yes!" I yelled with triumph. I turned back to Kathy and smiled. "You ready and listening?"

Kathy nodded her head, and then the story began.

"Once upon a time, there was this very evil warlock named Donovan Rugal, who's power _and_ lifespan spawned many lifetimes. His great power resonated from the _Phantom Sapphire_, a mystical jewel stolen from the witchdoctors of Nubia…

"He has taken on many identities – the most notorious being that of _Grigori Rasputin_.

"He even managed to survive the Salem Witch Trials during the colonial era! He is considered one of the few _remaining_ warlocks on earth.

"Because people have gone on to believe that witches, warlocks and wizards do not exist, the world has let their guard down and these vile beings have spread their influence for generations. Rugal took this to his advantage and planned to enslave the world…

"But he did not imagine he would face an enemy that would rival him to the end – the great human-ghost hybrid Vlad Plasmius! Although Plasmius _knew _he would not stand much of a chance against this villain, and the warlock had powers that nearly weakened the hero, Plasmius had one thing that Rugal could never overcome – a human heart.

"Plasmius managed to destroy the Phantom Sapphire and reduce Rugal to a powerless human. Instead of killing off Rugal then and there, Plasmius instead exiled him to the deepest reaches of an ancient, abandoned Roman city.

"The end." I smiled as I saw Kathy was getting tired.

"Wow," Kathy said sleepily. "Good story, dad." Kathy yawns.

I put the covers over her and kiss her forehead. "Good night, Kathy."

"Good night, daddy." As she said this, I shut the door. What a blessing this child has turned out to be.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.


	11. Chapter Ten Part I: Norman's Big Win

Vlad Masters: Father

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter 10 Part 1: Norman's Big Win

Norman Masters' point-of-view:

I just got of bed this morning and went down to have some breakfast. Currently in the home of my brother Vlad, I was very impressed with how many rooms he had. I looked at the calendar and it was the 1st of June, the beginning of a very prosperous summer. I went into the kitchen and, to my delight, saw both my brother and his new daughter.

"Good morning, you two!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Norman," Vlad said nonchalantly.

"Good morning, Uncle Norman!" Kathy said cheerfully. They all seemed to be in a good mood.

"How are things going for your political campaign, Norman?" Vlad asked.

I smiled with pride. "I have a large number of supporters… and I have a lead over my presumptive right-wing rival. Pretty soon I'll become the next governor of Illinois!"

Kathy's face was beaming with interest. "Wow! That's terrific, Uncle Norman!" She passed me a small smile.

I returned her smile with my own. "Thank you, Kathy!"

Vlad took this time to consider something. "Well, that's just great! Let's celebrate!" Vlad had an idea. "How about we have some fun at that new amusement park in Madison… um, Heartdales!"

"What a splendid idea! I've always wanted to try one of those, uh, _strongman_ type games there!"

Vladimir snickered. I was frowning at that moment. "What?"

"Uh, nothing!" Vlad said. "Well, let's go then."

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman.


	12. Chapter Ten Part II: Norman the Weakling

Vlad Masters: Father

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter 10 Part 2: Norman the Weakling

Vlad Masters point-of-view:

Ahhhhhh… what a truly sunny and _happy _day! I'm with my daughter and my brother at the amusement park known as Heartdales. I see dozens of couples and families spending quality time together, from eating cotton candy to catching thrills on a roller coaster.

The first ride we went on was a major roller coaster called "the vengeance of the Grim Reaper." And I do say, the one most terrified of this ride is my brother Norman – I make a mental note not to take him on this ride anymore for his screams are higher pitched than that of a _howler monkey_! Oh wait, my bad! Ha, ha, ha! His screams are actually higher pitched than that of _Pee Wee Herman_! HAHAHAHAHA!

As soon as we get off the ride, Norman sighs in relief. And then he heads off to play one of the strongman games he has always wanted to play. We follow him to make sure he's safe.

"Are you sure about this, Norman? You could hurt yourself." I look at my brother and compare him to me. While I had grown to be an athletically powerful being, Norman had not changed since I knew him – he was always an extremely skinny young lad. For a man in the business of health, his own condition seems to be a little less than _rosy_. Though he doesn't seem to show it, I kind of doubt he'll come out of this okay.

"Oh pish posh, my dear brother," Norman replied with a grin. "I'm _sure_ I can win this – I may not have your athletic build, but I _do_ have your determination. I'll be sure to make a _killer round_!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered to myself.

Norman tried to hold the hammer as best he could, but his frail body would not take it. His first try, he only managed to make it to 'wuss.' I heard laughter all around us. Norman was frowning, and decided to try it again. His second try, he made it to 'panzy.' The laughter was stronger than before, and Norman was getting frustrated.

"Okay, _Governator Schwarzenegger_," said the man in charge of the game, who was grinning. "Ya got one more chance!"

I couldn't stand this! These people were _mocking_ my brother. I had to do something.

Out of the blue, as Norman took another try, I sensed a strange energy that only I could see, and it propelled Norman's hammer and destroyed the bell!

Everyone was dumbfounded, and they cheered for their new governor. Norman looked around with pride.

"I told you so," Norman said.

I smirked, and then decided to look around to see if there were any ghosts. But there were _none_ to be found. I looked at Kathy, and she looked back with curiosity. I smiled at her, and then we got some cotton candy.

It was 12 in the afternoon, and we headed back to the car. "So, where do you want to go for lunch," I asked.

Kathy raised her hand and squealed. "Oooooh! I want to go to Red Robin!"

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

This was an interesting day, indeed.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman.


	13. Blessings

Vlad Masters: Father

_Vlad Masters: Father_

Chapter 11: Blessings

Vlad Masters POV:

Amity Park, Illinois, on June 27, 2008. I've been waiting in the park for Maddie, Danny and Danielle for half an hour, and I still don't see them. Kathryn is with me, waiting with anticipation and excitement to see Danielle again. I can't help but smile, for Danielle is Kathryn's first real friend.

Out of the blue, I see a silver RV – it is charging toward me! _Holy butter biscuits_, are they going to _ram_ me over!? I put myself in a field position (don't ask me _what_ kind of field position, just accept that!), waiting for a possible crash. Then it stops nearly 3 feet from me. I see the door on the left side opening, and I see who it is.

"Hey! Thought we were going to _flatten_ you?" asked Danny with a grin on his face.

I'm dumbfounded but composed myself and replied with a grin of my own. "Well, actually yes, but thanks for your _concern_."

"I'm sorry about this, Vlad, but Danny suggested we welcome you in an… uh, _unorthodox _way," Maddie apologized while getting out of the Fenton RV.

I smiled, happy that Maddie still cared about me. "That's alright, Maddie. I suppose Danielle was partially involved in this, as well?"

"You bet!" Danielle said while hopping out of the RV. She had a remarkably chesire grin on her face.

"_Dani_!" Kathryn cried out and ran towards Danielle.

"_Kathy_!" Danielle cried as well as they hugged one another. Maddie and I smile with the utmost happiness.

"So, Danny, how are things going at school?" I ask with mild interest.

Danny shrugged. "Not too bad, but it is getting hard to get to class with all these girls chasing me around. Every time they ask me out on a date, I turn them down. After all, I already have a girlfriend."

"Ah! Samantha, I presume?" I asked already knowing.

"Yeah, that's right," Danny acknowledged with a smile.

"Anyway, what should we do on a day like this?" I asked. "Danielle and Kathryn, you have any ideas?"

Danielle and Kathryn looked up with excitement. "We want to see **WALL-E**!!" they proclaim.

I look at Maddie. "How about it, Maddie, we're doing this for our kids. Don't want to disappoint them, now, do we?" I said with a smirk.

Maddie looked me in the eyes with a smirk of her own. "No, we don't."

"Alright kids, we're going to see **WALL-E**!" I informed them.

"YEAH!!" Danielle and Kathryn cheered.

As we entered the Fenton RV, I can't help think of how much a blessing Danielle has been in the Fenton's life. And how Kathryn has been a blessing in _my_ life. After the whole incident where I blackmailed the world, I thought I didn't deserve any blessings. But I'm thankful they came my way.

THE END

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman. WALL-E is a movie from Pixar, and is the property of Pixar and Disney.


End file.
